


Dragon Age 2 Fangame: A Dragon in Hightown

by A_SoD, amaronith



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, fangame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_SoD/pseuds/A_SoD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/pseuds/amaronith
Summary: Summary: Kirkwall is in the middle of a festival. For once everyone seem to be in a good mood, when everything goes horribly wrong when a High Dragon attacks! Now, Hawke and his/her friends must help get people to safety and find a way to kill the High Dragon before it kills more people!





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Now Available: Dragon Age 2 Fangame

  


 

**Dragon Age 2 Fangame: A Dragon in Hightown**

Summary: Kirkwall is in the middle of a festival. For once everyone seem to be in a good mood, when everything goes horribly wrong when a High Dragon attacks! Now, Hawke and his/her friends must help get people to safety and find a way to kill the High Dragon before it kills more people!

Features **:** Play as Garrett or Marian Hawke, and choose between a Warrior, Rogue, and Mage classes. Chat and battle with your companions from the original game. Multi-choice system allows for branching paths and multiple endings.

Made in RPG-Maker MV, this game is a classic RPG 2d art style.

Creator’s notes: This is my first game I’ve made and it’s been crazy fun. This will be a free fangame and I’d love it if people will spread the word that it’s out! If you find any bugs, feel free to message here or at stalkerofdoom@yahoo.com. I’m only releasing a windows version because I don’t have access to test it on a mac. If there’s anyone who wants to try it out on a mac to see if it works, shoot me a message. If it works fine, then I’ll post a link for everyone.

~~Download for windows here~~ : See Next chapter for current version


	2. Updated Version 1.1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated version!

This game has been updated with all known bugs fixed!

Link goes to dropbox. You do not need a dropbox account to download. If it prompts you, just choose the option at the bottom that says 'No thanks'. 

 

[Download updated version here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1ovkjtt31kx0373/DA2Fangame_winVers1.1.2.zip?dl=0)

 

Works for any version of windows. Need only a current version of a web browser to work.

File size: 455 MB

 

I'm including some screencaps from the game as well!

 

 

 


End file.
